


Past, Present, Future

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I know this doesn't make sense, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Orion tests his newest time travel device.





	Past, Present, Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 15 prompt: past, present, future all in one fic
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/0fmH9aA.jpg)

It was something he would have to try. Stepping out of the stream of time and back into it. He wasn't sure if all of his Arithmancy was correct but he was going to try it. He knew he could prove his theory correct.

He recorded the date in his journal, leaving his pocket watch open on the desktop beside his ink and quill.

**23 December 1962 – 3:13 in the afternoon**

He stood back into the dark corner of his office and held the intricate clock-like pendant in his hand. He said the incantation.

There was an odd spinning sensation that felt like he was twisting backwards, turning the wrong way, and then he was back in his office. In front of him was a man with dark hair and dark robes, hunched over the desk, writing.

He crept forward and looked over the shoulder of the hunching man. The man was in the process of writing something.

**23 December 196**

Before the note was fully written he stepped back into the dark corner and cast the incantation non-verbally. There was no one in the office with him. He strode forward and looked at the written note.

**23 December 1962 – 3:13 in the afternoon**

He looked at the watch placed deliberately on top of the journal and then added another note below the one already written.

**23 December 1962 – 6:49 in the evening**

One last retreat to the corner and incantation later found himself still alone. He grinned smugly as he read what was written on the diary page, underneath the watch that read 3:15.

**23 December 1962 – 3:13 in the afternoon**

**23 December 1962 – 6:49 in the evening**


End file.
